Seaside Laughter
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Laughter is just par for the course when Susan invites Katerina Alambiel along for a little vacation.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Laughter is just par for the course when Susan invites Katerina Alambiel along for a little vacation.

A/N: A oneshot requested by KnightGhost10287. Hope you like it. This is set in my A Light in the Darkness universe, and is a sequel to _The General and the Baby_, and you should read that one first for the full effect.

**Seaside Laughter  
**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

25 Fairdawn 1006

It was probably one of the slowest days of the summer. We didn't have court to attend; instead, Peter and Edmund had wandered off with Tarrin, presumably to fish, though I personally doubted they would catch anything, and Lucy was visiting with the Beavers at their dam. I, on the other hand, had decided to go down to the beach...accompanied by Kat and of course, Caia was also present as the "official" guard. I had been a little surprised when Kat agreed to come with me since she usually did have something to do on a Secondday, but it had been quite fun so far.

We were relaxing on a blanket on the beach, having just finished the picnic lunch, and I, for one, was enjoying the relative silence and peacefulness of the beach. However, there had been something I wanted to ask Kat about... "Kat, what were you laughing about yesterday?"

She grinned, "I had just been highly entertained at Oreius' expense." I noticed Caia coming to stand a little closer as Kat continued, "Peridan managed to force Maisee onto him."

I blinked, "How ever did he manage that?"

Kat laughed, "Basically, he handed the Kentauri the baby and escaped before the Kentauri had a chance to refuse the dubious honor. Susan, he was holding that little doll out straight in front of him like Peter held Suki out after he had rescued her from that little mishap with the garlic bin." I was trying not to giggle at the picture she was painting when she held up a hand as she obviously struggled with her own laughter, "Wait, just wait, it gets better."

By the time she had neared the end of her story, my sides were starting to hurt from how hard I had been laughing, and Caia was laughing almost as hard as I was. Kat's smile was full-blown and she kept having to stop talking so she could get her giggles under control. "And, then the Kentauri and the children realize there is a smell...from Maisee who apparently had a dirty nappy. Oreius was trying figure out the source and he smelled Maisee. Oh, and the look on his face was just..._priceless_!"

I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing uncontrollably as Caia and Kat snickered. My laughter had finally started to fade into giggles when I met Kat's gaze. Caia snickered, "A dirty nappy scared the General?" That set Kat and I off again. Kat was flat on her back, laughing hysterically, and I...I was doubled over and tears were streaming down my face because of how hard I was laughing. We must have been a most undignified sight and I'm sure anyone who happened to see us thought we had gone mad, but it was fun.

After awhile I finally regained enough breath and composure to sit up properly. "Kat, have you already teased Oreius about his...experience?"

Kat shook her head, looking solemn, "Oh no." Then she grinned mischievously as she continued, "This I'm saving for a very special occasion."

Two days later, I was on the east balcony with my siblings as we finished breakfast when movement down on the beach caught my eye. Going over to the rail to get a better look, I watched as Oreius chased Kat down the beach until he caught her and then he promptly threw her in the sea. I suppose he found out that the one responsible for the soldiers' snickering over the past two days was Kat and her storytelling activity when we had gone to the beach. Lucy sounded puzzled as she asked, "What did Kat do to irritate Oreius this time?"

Peter and Edmund immediately started laughing, but I managed to keep from doing anything more than smile. "Well, it all started when Peridan managed to force Maisee on him..."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one and if you have any requests or suggestions for other stories.**


End file.
